Monster
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Kise has created a monster!


Monster - KiKasa

**Rated** T+

Kise had to fight back a laugh the first time he saw Kasamatsu talking to a girl. His face would turn red and all he could do was nod, shake his head or make an occasional sound. His hands were folded in his lap so that his shaking hands weren't so noticeable.

Kise smiled softly as he watched the display. He'd never seen Kasamatsu talk with a girl he liked. The girl was only asking about the homework from last class, and Kasamatsu was struggling to get out the words for the page numbers. Eventually Moriyama jumped in and read off the numbers.

The girl bowed and thanked them before walking away. Kise was ready to tease him, but Moriyama was patting the other mans back. Kasamatsu was scowling down at the table as his shoulders shook, along with most of his body.

At this point the only thing Kise could conclude was that Kasamatsu must _really_ like this girl if he was that embarrassed. Why else would his fearless captain be so nervous, though that reasoning in itself was enough for Kise to go from amused to slightly annoyed. He knew that his chances with Kasamatsu were slim, but he didn't like the idea of knowing that Kasamatsu wanted someone else.

It wasn't until something similar happened when they all went out to eat that he started to realize the real conflict. They all decided to go somewhere besides Maji's for a change, and ended up with a female waitress. Kasamatsu stumbled over relaying his ordered, and paled at questions. He couldn't even bring himself to look up at her when she came back and forth to check on their table.

From there Kise started to piece together the problem. Okay, so it was the only option, but it would be way too cliche, and out of character for Kasamatsu. Part of him wanted to believe that it was something else, but as he watched Kasamatsu squirm when the woman came back, he was sure of what it was.

It didn't really matter because when Kise asked, Kasamatsu said that he wasn't interested in the girl, or any female. Kise wasn't sure if that was Kasamatsu saying that he was gay or not. However, it was obvious that he was hoping Kasamatsu was trying to put out signals.

Thus, the next few months were full of flirting. Kise was pretty sure that at this point he came off as desperate. Moriyama snorted at his antics, but he didn't step in. He seemed to be just as amused watching the little show between them.

"Be direct." Kasamatsu finally said as Kise helped him put away the last of the gym equipment after practice. "Instead of beating around the bush, being direct might get you what you want."

Kise had only taken the time to blink before asking Kasamatsu out. The older man smiled at him and accepted his invitation.

That was how things took off for them. Kise really hadn't expected them to last pass high school. Not when Kasamatsu started going to college and was only able to make it back in town on the weekends, sometimes. Once Kise graduated things became even more hectic. He was constantly flying out of the country for photo shoots.

Once in a while Kasamatsu was able to take time off of work and go with Kise to the location of the shoot. They would even spend a little extra time there.

"The makeup girls think you're the cutest little thing." Kise beamed. "They say that you're the perfect gentlemen, all blushing and stuttering."

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. He had yet to get over his fear of women. Every now and then he might be able to play it off, but for the most part Kise was still trying to figure out how Kasamatsu managed to function in the world. He had to work with females at some point in time!

Kise didn't mind having to request a male waiter when they went out to eat, or making sure that there were a few possibilities of running into girls during their trip. However, he knew that what he was doing was only helping to handicap him. He had to be able to function in the world!

"Kise you have a package." Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow. Kise didn't normally order things to be delivered to them when they weren't in Japan.

"It's here!" Kise beamed. "Trust me you're gonna love it. I got it for you."

"Oh?" Kasamatsu moved to open the box, but got his hand smacked away.

"It's for you, but not for you to open." Kise picked it up and headed for the bedroom. "Wait here for a second."

Kasamatsu smirked. When Kise said "for him" he was expecting a new pair of "sexy socks," but Kise seemed to have something actually for him. He wondered if he was going to dress up, maybe as a flight attendant. Or maybe he finally decided to go with the leash and collar idea Kasamatsu suggested not to long ago. He grinned at the thought of it.

"Yukio."

Kise's voice pulled him from his daydream. He blushed and spurted when he fully took in Kise appearance. He was in one of those anime girls outfits, it looked like something out of Sailor Moon. It came complete with heals stockings, skirt, and a long blond wig.

"What do you think?" Kise twirled, the skirt rising a bit showing off his bare thighs.

"Y-you look nice." Kasamatsu backed up until his back was to the wall. "But I-I d-didn't t-think you were into t-this sort of thing."

"I'm not but I realized something."

"And what would that be?" Kasamatsu seemed to be trying to sink into the wall.

"Your fear of women. It was one thing when you just seemed nervous, but you can't keep going like this."

"You're not explaining anything!"

"So I figured that I dress up as a girl to help you get used to it."

Kasamatsu let out a bark of a laugh. It was somewhat hysterical. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all, and his hands were groping the walls as if he was trying to run.

"It doesn't change the fact that I know it's you. I know you're a boy so it doesn't change anything."

"Then why are you backing away?"

"No reason."

Kise heard Kasamatsu's hands fumbling to undo the lock on the door behind him. Kise shook his head closing the space between them in a few strides. He had Kasamatsu pinned to the wall looking down at him.

"Don't run." He whispered huskily.

"I'm not running." Kasamatsu managed to get out between clenched teeth. He build up enough strength to push Kise a good distance away from himself. "Besides, if you think I have a fear, then in what world is it okay to turn it into one of your sex games!"

"It's not like that." Kise pleaded. "I just figured if you could get used to me walking around like this…"

"So you push me up against the wall?"

"Only because you were running away."

"I'm not running away." Kasamatsu almost had the lock undone. "You're just being a pervert."

"Stop trying to change the subject." Kise hand his hand again and pulled him further in the room. "Just trust me on this one. I want to help."

"T-this isn't h-helping."

"Yukio." Kise batted his eyes and Kasamatsu gulped. He looked away unable to say anything. Kise took it as his signal of cooperation and moved on with his plan. "Your favorite show is on in a few minutes."

He gently led the other man into the living room and made him sit on the couch. He made sure that Kasamatsu was sitting right next to him instead of on the other side of the couch, keeping him pinned between the armrest and himself.

Once in a while Kasamatsu would try to move as if to go deeper into the couch or shift uncomfortably. There was a visible strain of him trying to keep his eyes on the screen in front of him. His hands rested on top of his knees in tight fists, trying to refrain from shaking.

"You okay." Kise asked. Normally he would rest a hand on Kasamatsu's shoulder, but decided it was best to leave him some space. In this kind of situation he might get kicked for the slightest contact. Then again Kasamatsu was being pretty docile at the moment, but it was better not to chance it.

It was hard to tell if he was starting to get used to it. However, these kind of things do take time. He shouldn't expect results right away. Maybe if he kept at this a few months, for a few hours everyday things would move along a bit faster. Not that he was trying to rush things.

"Hey?" Kasamatsu's voice was soft. "Are you wearing…panties?"

"W-what?" This time it was Kise's turn to stutter. "W-what kind of question is that?"

"I was just wondering." Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and went back to looking in the other direction.

"And you said I was being a pervert."

"Shut up! It was just a question."

"A question only a pervert would ask."

Kasamatsu opted for being quiet after that. He seemed to visibly relax for some reason as if his mind was off else where.

~.~.~.~.~

Kasamatsu couldn't keep his eyes off of Kise. He kept sneaking a peek out the corner of his eyes when he knew Kise wasn't looking. His eyes roved over his body starting at the sock covered legs, and the way they stretched over the calves muscles. He then came to his bare thighs that were only slightly covering.

His couldn't stop looking there. It was teasing and tempting. He wondered what was underneath that flimsy piece of cloth. Maybe he was just wearing normal underwear; but he knew Kise. He would go all out and have some sort of lacy panties. It would be thin, almost see through. No doubt there would be a wet spot from the pre-cum of his erection.

He took a deep shaky breath. He wanted to know. He really wanted to know. He was so stuck on his ideas he couldn't help but stare. He'd turned his whole body to face the other man. He was going to figure this out. He was going to figure this out right now!

"Yukio, you…are you okay."

"Yeah, I just…" He slowly crawled to straddle Kise's lap.

"Um, Yukio you're kind of freaking me out." Kise said.

"I'm just trying something." Kasamatsu whispered. His hand was gently trailing up Kise's leg from ankle to thigh. His fingers caressing the materials. He could see why Kise had a thing for him and socks. He was starting to get into this.

He kissed Kise softly, dipping his tongue into his mouth the same way he his fingers went into the lining of the sock. He pulled it away from him, his palm able to drag over the newly exposed skin.

"Yukio, this isn't what this costume is for."

"You're telling me that you didn't have any other ideas for this thing?" His hands were coming back up smooth thighs. "This is what you wanted right."

"No I really wanted to try and help with the fear girl thing." Kise was blush as Kasamatsu's fingers rubbed the the cloth of the skirt between them, before sneaking them underneath. Teasingly he almost made it to where the blonds undergarments were but pulled back. Kise thighs quivered.

"Are you excited Ryota?"

"N-no."

Kasamatsu breathed in shakily. He took care as he started to lift the skirt. He was purposely teasing himself. He even put it back down before trying to look again. When he finally did he grinned.

"You are wearing panties!" His eye lid up.

"I don't think…"

"Pink, with lace!" Kasamatsu's fingers trailed the design. "And you lied before. You are excited." His finger trailed over the bulge in the panties.

"Maybe a little but this wasn't my intention." Kise shivered when Kasamatsu made sure to rub the tip that was starting to stick out.

"Let's just roll with this hmm?"

"Yukio I don't think that…" He paused seeing how dilated and dark Kasamatsu's eyes were.

He created a monster.


End file.
